1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable refrigerators. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of locked rotor detection and burnout protection circuit in inverters for the motors of portable refrigerators.
2. Prior Art
Portable refrigerators are known which operate on battery power to drive the compressor motor. The motors are driven by inverters having a fixed frequency and one or three phases. Problems with the prior art inverters are that they may not perform well during the motor start-up and that they may not run at a high level of efficiency.
What is needed is an inverter for a portable refrigerator which performs well during motor start-up.
Another need is for an inverter which is more efficient.